Bringing Home Alan
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE-SHOT**Pre-Thunderbirds are Go* When Jeff and his wife bring home Alan as a baby, their older sons, Kayo and their friends gather to meet the newest Tracy.


**A/N:** _Hi Thunderbirds are Go fans! This is my first Thunderbirds are Go fic so please don't judge me too harshly. I ADORE the Thunderbirds reboot series and I love the family interactions between the brothers and Kayo. I recall one episode, I think it was Skyhook, where Kayo had to land a plane and she thought she was going to die and she says to the brothers, "I might not have five brothers..." and that go me thinking. What would her relationship with the brothers have been like when Jeff and his wife had bought Alan home. Now, remember there is no reference to Mrs. Tracy or what actually happened to Jeff, leading him to disappear. We know the Hood (Kayo's uncle) had something to do with it but we don't know that for sure. Also, I must apologise for how OOC the characters are in this. I think the only character I got right is Parker. Plus, we don't know how old Lady Penelope is in the series. She's either not much older then the Tracy boys or she's much older then them as in, her late 20's-early 30's. I also mentioned Kayo's father, Kyrano as he doesn't appear in the series either. I hope you all enjoy and review!  
_

* * *

 **Bringing Home Alan**

* * *

For the Tracy Family, family was everything. Jeff and his wife had raised four sons as well as Kyrano's daughter, Tanusha better known to everyone as Kayo. Now, they were bringing home their sixth child, so to speak.

The eldest of the Tracy boys, Scott stood patiently as his tried to quiet his three younger brothers and adoptive sister down. The Tracy matriarch, Grandma and family friends Lady Penelope, Parker and Brains were sitting in the kitchen patiently waiting.

"When's mom and dad getting home?" the current youngest of the boys, Gordon asked.

"Soon." Scott said calmly.

"We want to see our new little brother!" whined John the second eldest of the boys.

"Hush John," scolded little Kayo. "They will be here soon."

From the kitchen, Parker and Grandma looked at each other.

John scowled at Kayo but said nothing.

Kayo was known for being tough. She always had been and was the same age as Gordon who often made fish jokes and had dreams of working Thunderbird 4 as well as becoming an aquanaut.

Soon enough, the door opened and Jeff walked in, his wife not far behind him, carrying what looked like a bundle of blankets.

"Is that him?" Gordon asked as he jumped off the couch and over towards his parents.

Scott made every attempt to make a grab for his brother but missed.

Jeff chuckled as he scooped Gordon up into his arms. "Yes, it is."

Gordon looked over at the bundle. "He's little." He commented as Jeff set him down.

They had reached the couches where the other boys and Kayo were patiently waiting.

At the next moment, the adults entered and seated themselves next to the boys and Kayo.

"Everyone, we'd like you all to meet, Alan."

Mrs. Tracy looked over at Kayo. "Kayo, darling?" Kayo looked up at her. "Would you like to hold him?"

The boys groaned.

"Why does Kayo get to hold Alan first?" whined Scott. "She's not a Tracy."

"Scott!" scolded Jeff. "Kayo is just as much a Tracy as you and your brothers are. You might not share blood and she might not call your mother and I 'mom and dad' but she is still your sister. That's what Kyrano would have wanted. He thought of you boys as his sons, just as much I consider Kayo to be my daughter."

Scott hung his head while his younger brothers struggled to hold back sniggers.

Scott had always been the leader of the brothers as he was the eldest but his brothers would say that he was opinionated and a little bit bossy.

Kayo gave Jeff a thankful smile before turning back to Mrs. Tracy. "I would like that very much."

Mrs. Tracy smiled and gently placed baby Alan in her foster daughter's arms. "Mind his head." She told Kay gently.

Kayo felt a little awkward holding the baby boy but she liked it. She might have been the youngest of the kids but she loved Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon as if they were her brothers. They protected her as if they were and she could certainly kick their butts if they were misbehaving.

The boys gathered around Kayo. As did the adults.

Lady Penelope and Parker cooed at how adorable Alan was. Brains smiled and reached over to tickle the infant's belly but before he could, Alan wrapped his tiny fingers around the scientist's finger.

Jeff chuckled. "Looks like Alan likes you Brains."

Brains looked up and smiled at his longtime friend.

Alan was passed around among his brothers and the other members of the family.

"Oh, aren't you precious?" Lady Penelope cooed as she cradled Alan.

"He's adorable, Master Jeff," Parker said. "Grow up to be like his brothers, this one will."

Kayo kept a close eye on her newest 'brother'. She adored the older Tracy boys but something told her, as the only girl in the family, she had to be the one to step up and look after Alan as he grew up. He was, after all, a Tracy. Kayo had to hold back a laugh as Brains held Alan. Brains had never looked so awkward. He was great when it came to technology but not when it came to babies.

Jeff and Mrs. Tracy had seated themselves beside Lady Penelope and Parker who were also struggling not to laugh at the awkwardness that was Brains and baby Alan.

"This is enjoyable, Master Jeff," Parker whispered to Jeff. "I don't think I have ever seen Brains look so awkward."

"Oh, Parker." Lady Penelope scolded quietly of her longtime friend and colleague.

"I can't wait to take him up in Thunderbird 5!" exclaimed John.

"No, he's coming with me in Thunderbird 1!" Scott cried. "And plus, I'm the oldest."

"So?" Gordon snorted. "Just because you're oldest Scott doesn't mean you call dibs on Alan. Besides, Virgil and I will be taking him in Thunderbird 2 and I'm gonna take him down in Thunderbird 4."

"Boys!" Jeff called, snapping his older sons to attention. "You're all a little young to be even be thinking about piloting the Thunderbirds at this point." Jeff chuckled.

"Your father's right, boys." Mrs. Tracy said.

Grandma nodded from where she was sitting with Brains. "The time will come, boys, when International Rescue will be renowned the world over for helping people."

Kayo couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She might have only been five years old but she felt older then what she was, after all, she was being raised by Jeff Tracy who was one of her father's oldest friends and colleagues. She loved Tracy Island and was glad she growing up with the Tracy boys.

Alan started to cry and had to be passed amongst his brothers until he was placed back into Kayo's arms. Immediately, he stopped crying.

The entire Tracy family and their guests went silent.

"Well," Grandma said with smile. "Will you look at that." She looked over at Kayo. "Looks like you've found yourself a friend, Kayo."

The five-year-old looked down at the small boy in her arms when suddenly she felt someone patting her in the arm. Scott. John. Virgil. Gordon.

"Welcome to the Tracy clan little bro," Gordon said. "Hey! I can _finally_ say that."

Virgil snorted. "Says the guy who thought we were going to get another sister," he turned to Kayo. "No offense Kayo."

Kayo frowned. "None taken, Virgil."

Virgil inwardly gulped at the offended look on Kayo's face. When it came to Kayo, the Tracy boys had learned very early on that if Kao said something it often meant the opposite.

Jeff watched the kids. He hoped that the joking and good humor didn't fade when the boys and Kay were older. It was always a joy to see his sons and foster daughter mucking around. He knew though, that when they were all old enough, their responsibilities to International Rescue would come first. The jokes and pranks and would be temporarily pushed aside to help people in trouble.

"Boys," Mrs. Tracy said causing her sons to look up. "Why don't you go with Lady P and Grandma to the kitchen for a snack?"

The boys shuddered at the idea of Grandma's cooking.

Lady Penelope rose from her seat and held out her hands to Virgil and Gordon. "Come along boys," she said kindly. She then couched down to the height of the boys before whispering, "I'll make you something yummy."

The boys smiled and followed Penelope and Grandma to the kitchen, leaving Jeff and his wife, Kayo, Brains and Parker with baby Alan.

Kayo found her feet moving toward her foster parents. Mrs. Tracy took Alan from her while the girl pulled herself up between her and her husband.

"Kayo?" Jeff said kindly.

"Yes, Jeff?" she said in a small voice like she was talking to a stranger.

"We want you to look after Alan, even if we aren't here. Treat him like you would the others. We love you as our daughter and the boys love you as their sister. Think you can do that for us?"

Kayo nodded. She already looked out for the older brothers and she was certain, one more wouldn't hurt. After all, in years to come she would probably co-piloting one of the Thunderbirds with Alan anyway, seeing as they were both the youngest.

"You know Kay," Mrs. Tracy beamed. "Grandma has always seen you as her granddaughter."

"She has?"

"Yes," Jeff answered. "She often thinks of you when she's making disasters in the kitchen."

A moment later, there was a scream from the kitchen and Gordon ran out, his hair covered in flour and… was those raisins?

"Spiders! Spiders in my hair!" Gordon screamed.

Lady Penelope hurried over to him and dusted the flour and raisins out of his hair. "Calm down Gordon, its just flour and raisins. Virgil shouldn't have done that."

Gordon plucked a raisin from his hair and tasted it. "Oh," he sighed in relief. "Just raisins."

Lady Penelope nodded while Gordon looked at her dreamily.

From where they were sitting on the couch, Jeff, Mrs. Tracy, Parker and Kayo looked at each other.

"Hand 'im here, Miss Kayo," Parker said in reference to Alan. Kayo got to her feet and stepped over to Parker and placed Alan in his arms. "Hi Master Alan."

Alan giggled cooed at the older man.

Gordon walked over and joined his parents, Parker and Kayo.

"Gordon, my dear," Mrs. Tracy said. "You and Kayo are to look after Alan, as you are both older then him. Can you do that?"

"Yes, mommy." Gordon said as he looked over to see Parker tickling Alan.

Parker seemed to be a natural with Alan. Although, the middle-aged man had been around for the births of all the Tracy boys and he had been there when Jeff had bought Kyrano and Kayo home from England. He was also friends with Lady Penelope's father and had helped raise her.

Grandma and the other brothers stepped out of the kitchen.

The boys were shuddering, seemingly traumatised by what Grandma had tried to feed them.

"Here we go," the old woman said holding out a plate of what looked like blackened charcoal. "My Tracy Island cookies."

The adults bowed their heads while little Alan cooed, gleefully, unaware of what horrors he would endure from his grandmother as he got older.


End file.
